1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device to aid dog owners in the collection, handling and disposal of canine fecal matter, and, more particularly, to a waste disposal apparatus and a disposable bag for use in conjunction therewith. In the disposal apparatus disclosed, the bag is formed from a blank which is manipulated during use to a partially closed position.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Numerous municipal corporations have enacted ordinances to safeguard residents from the health hazards and nuisances stemming from uncollected canine fecal matter. As such fecal material is capable of transmitting diseases, the ordinances have generally been upheld as being within the police power of the municipalities. More commonly, the press has referred to these provisions as "pooper scooper" laws and various devices ranging from specially designed shovels to elaborate gloves have been devised to aid the dog owner in the discharge of his responsibility. As will be seen in the brief background discussion which follows, the devices entail numerous technical and sanitary considerations.
The inventor is familiar with some technological developments found in the following field:
______________________________________ CLASS/SUBCLASS ______________________________________ 294/49, 1.3, 1.5 ______________________________________
From the above field the following patents are known to the inventor hereof:
______________________________________ ITEM NO. U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 1. 3,744,453 G. Deitch 07/10/73 2. 3,777,708 K. J. Vogt 12/11/73 3. 3,786,780 C. Pezzino 01/22/74 4. 4,003,595 Fano et al. 01/18/77 5. 4,768,818 D. S. Kolic 09/06/88 6. 4,896,912 V. A. Parnell 01/30/90 7. 4,900,077 W. R. Beck 02/13/90 Foreign DE 3807221 A1 (Germany) M. Bock 03/05/88 DE 3809286 A1 (Germany) M. Bock 03/19/88 ______________________________________
In considering the various patents known, it is noted that these devices are generally descriptive of disposable bags or pouches and devices for manipulating such bags, which may include a bag opening and closing mechanisms. Many of the bags are also provided with drawstrings or other closure arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,453 to G. Deitch--Issued Jul. 10, 1973
Discloses a sanitary waste receiver and guide rod whereby canine droppings may be received and disposed of using a disposable pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,708 to K. J. Vogt--Issued Dec. 11, 1973
Discloses a canine feces disposal mechanism having a retractable steel band which fits within a disposal bag having a folded pocket in the top portion thereof for receiving canine feces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,780 to C. Pezzino--Issued Jan. 22, 1974
Discloses a portable canine toilet having in combination a holder and a disposable waste receiving means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,595 to Fano et al.--Issued Jan. 18, 1977
Discloses a device similar to Vogt '708 supra, but further includes a locking slide and hook arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,818 to D. S. Kolic--Issued Sep. 6, 1988
Discloses a pliant, disposable mitt with a manipulable pocket for fully enclosing the fecal waste within the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,912 to V. A. Parnell--Jan. 30, 1990
Discloses a scooper covered by an invertable bag which receives fecal waste on one side and, upon inversion, packages the waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,077 to W. R. Beck--Feb. 13, 1990
Discloses a telescoping bag frame which has three protuberances over which the bag may be stretched for receiving fecal waste.
Germany DE3807221 A1 and DE 3809286 A1 to M. Bock--Mar. 5, 1988 and Mar. 19, 1988. Respectively
Disclose a dog excrement receiver mounted on the end of an extension rod to maintain the collection of canine fecal matter at arm's length from the dog owner. Bock '221 shows a catchment device and Bock '286 shows a catchment device with a handle-operated bag closure.
No patent or combination thereof shows a dog excrement catcher with a disposable bag, a drawstring or other closure, and a holder having a mechanism which forms the disposable bag from a bag blank. Also, as will be seen from the disclosure which follows, the bag blank is mounted to protect the mechanism and drawstring or other closure from being soiled. During operation, the mechanism holds the bag blank in a substantially flat position.